


Davis' day off

by stjarna



Series: #DavisLives fix-it fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: B Squad, Davis lives, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prince lives, tiny bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt: "B Squad prompt: Davis' day off. Or is it?"





	Davis' day off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @dilkirani for being my wonderful beta!
> 
> #davislives #princelives #ignorecanon

Davis looks up from his newspaper and sets his coffee cup down on the table when he hears the doorbell ring. His eyes wander to Mindy, whose head is buried in a medical journal of sorts.

“Expecting anyone?”

Mindy scoffs, reaching for her own coffee cup and taking a sip before putting it back down on the table. “Nope.”

“Ugh.” Davis folds up the newspaper and slams it on the table in annoyance, shaking his head. “I swear, if this is work, I’m gonna—”

“—rush out the door and help save the world as usual,” Mindy remarks dryly without lifting her eyes from her article, a teasing grin on her lips.

Davis furrows his brows, glaring in his wife’s direction, before heading to the front door. He looks through the peephole and quietly groans. “You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

He exhales sharply before opening the door, staring sternly at Piper and Prince, who both have wide, fake grins plastered to their faces.

“It’s my day off. Unless we’re hours away from actual extinction, I don’t want to hear about it. And _if_ that’s the case, I might want to spend those final hours with my wife rather than you guys.”

Piper opens her mouth in pretend shock. “First of all: Where’s the love? And second of all: Relax. There’s no immediate threat to the world that we know of.”

“Great, have a lovely day then,” Davis replies, attempting to swing the door closed, but stopped by Piper’s boot in the door.

“We’re not here to ruin your day off, Davis. We’re here to make it better!” Prince looks over Piper’s head, his lips still pulled into a wide grin and his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Davis squints, his eyes wandering between his two colleagues.

“Who is it, Zach?” Mindy’s voice calls from the living room.

Davis turns to look down the hallway. “The most annoying—”

But before he can finish his reply, Mindy waddles out of the living room, pressing her hands into her lower back and pushing her pregnant stomach forward. “Oh hey, guys!”

Reluctantly, Davis opens the door wider again.

“Mindy, most beautiful pregnant woman alive, voice of reason, talk some sense into your husband, will ya?” Piper calls past Davis, seemingly unimpressed with the daggers shooting from Davis’ eyes.

Mindy stops next to Davis, snaking her arm around her husband’s waist. “That depends. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. need him for this time? It _is_ his day off, you know, and while he’s admittedly a grumpy bum at times, I’m quite fond of his annoying little tush.”

Davis jumps slightly when Mindy’s hand wanders down and pinches his butt, earning her a wide-eyed glare from her husband and suppressed chuckles from Piper and Prince.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t need him,” Prince remarks.

Davis gestures at his two colleagues. “Then what the fuck are you here for?”

Piper pokes both hands through the door, gesturing at Mindy’s midsection. “Davis, your unborn child can hear you!”

“She’s right, Zachary,” Mindy exclaims dramatically, protectively wrapping one arm around her stomach, but not quite managing to hide her grin.

Davis groans, dropping his head back slightly before looking at Mindy, Piper, and Prince. Slowly, he raises both hands, extending his middle fingers in the air. “Well, it can’t see me yet, can it now?”

Next to him, Mindy begins to snort violently, while Piper and Prince fare slightly better at suppressing their laughter.

Once they’ve calmed down, Piper straightens up, exhaling sharply. “Alright, dude, here’s the deal: It’s our day off too and Davis D. Davis here is making an appearance soon—”

“You don’t know it’s a boy,” Prince tries to interject.

Piper looks over her shoulder at Prince. “I’m telling you it’s a boy and I’m gonna win the gender pool, alright? Now shut up and let me finish, Prince!”

“For the record, whether it’s a boy or not, we’re not naming our child Davis D. Davis,” Davis remarks dryly.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that,” Piper waves him off. “Now, where was I? Right. It’s our day off. Baby Davis will be born soon. Prince and I aren’t exactly experts in the baby department, but we’re excited for you two, so we wanted to take both of you shopping today, so you can pick something out for Mini-Davis that he/she could actually use, rather than Prince and I going nuts trying to find a gift we can both agree on.”

“Awww.” Mindy smiles widely. “That’s so sweet, guys.”

Davis stares at Piper and Prince wide-eyed, his mouth gaping ajar.

“What do you—?” Piper begins, but is silenced when Davis suddenly lunges forward, pulling both her and Prince into a tight hug.

“Awww. Zach, you old softy,” Mindy teases her husband.

Davis slaps Piper and Prince on their backs before releasing his hug. He straightens up, clearing his throat and trying to keep his composure.

“Alright. You can join my day off.” He waves his index finger back and forth between his two colleagues, before pointing at himself. “But I’m driving!”

Piper grins one-sidedly. “Hope you drive better than you fly.”

Davis’ index darts forward, stopping just short of Piper’s nose. “One more remark like that and you’re not coming!”

Mindy grabs her jacket from the hook, patting Davis on the back. “Nice job practicing your stern Daddy tone, Zach. Now, let’s go and get Davis D. Davis something cute.”

Davis slumps his shoulders, before grabbing his jacket and keys, shooing everyone out the door, and calling after his wife. “We’re not naming him Davis D. Davis.”

Piper’s head shoots around, wide-eyed. “It’s a boy?”

Davis’ chin drops to his chest. “Fuck.”

He looks back up, glancing at his wife, who smiles encouragingly. Davis lets out a heavy sigh. “It’s a boy,” he confirms.

“Yes!” Piper exclaims, jumping up and down in the front yard, while Prince tilts his head to one side, furrowing his brows and muttering a disappointed, “Man!”


End file.
